Warehouse 13: The Writer's Mind
by gravitysmallknucle
Summary: It was going to be a normal day in the lives of the gang of warehouse 13. But that was until they met the Writer. They will encounter things that could only appear in nightmares, as they try to catch this artifact.


**Hey guys it's your fanfiction writer Gravitysmallknucle and I have a story that I thought of today and I want to get it out before someone else does it. Also Guys I wanted to say that my New Guy fanfiction is up for adoption and if you want it then just PM me and I will changed the summary so that they go to your version. Also guys in this story lenna survived the gunshot by a miracle. Now, let's get to the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13, that belongs to the geniuses who made it.**

It was another day at the Warehouse. Trevor the dog was sleeping in his bed. Lenna was reading at the Bed and Breakfast. The Warehouse crew (Artie, Claudia, Jinks, Pete, and Myka) were trying to stop runaway hammers from smashing everything in the Warehouse. As the hammers kept on smashing stuff into the ground the gang were running as fast as they can trying to come up with a plan. "Why do you have hammers, what makes them so important?" Pete asked Artie.

"They are the hammers used by John Henry when he was the Steel-driving man" Artie said with little breath he had.

"I thought he was folklore" Claudia said as she jumped for the hammers and missed falling on her stomach.

"It was folklore, but almost every black man/slave believed in him and put their emotions to it. Those emotions were so strong that it created an artifact that will crush everything it can find and there is almost no way to stop it unless SOMEONE GRABS THEM" Artie said as they picked up their pace.

"Why do we need to grab them?" asked Steve.

"Because the only way they stopped in the story was when John Henry died holding them, he held onto them, made them stop when he died. But don't worry you won't die if you grab them, you'll just pass out from exhaustion" Artie said. That was when Steve had grabbed the hammers and then heard what Artie had said.

"I'm sorry did you say that person wou ohgggllllll" Steve said then he passed out before he could finish his sentence. The group looked at Steve and then Myka put on her gloves and put the hammers back on the shelf they were on before.

"Ok, now we know that we don't put our tools close to other artifacts that look like them" Pete said.

" Oh come on, It was an accident, it could have happened to anybody" Claudia said.

They brought Steve up to the office and set him down in the chair. Artie sat at his desk and looked at the computer noticing a ping.

"We got a ping" Artie said.

"What's happening" Myka asked.

"Well, it seems that people have reported incidents that involved hurricanes coming from treehouses, explosions coming from bedrooms" Artie said.

"So how are those events connected to one artifact" Pete asked.

"Yeah, it seems like it's more than one artifact" Claudia said.

"Well I would say it is more than one, if these events didn't already play out in a different way" Artie said.

"What do you mean" Myka asked.

"All of these events played out in a new book called 'The Runners' by" Artie was saying before getting interrupted.

"H.G.R, an author whose book is getting to be on the top really quickly, I read his book and it wasn't that bad" Steve said waking up from the exhaustion.

Everybody jumped when Steve started talking.

"H.G.R, so what he's using an artifact to get his books up to the top but the major events come to life" Claudia said.

"That is for you to find out, Claudia, Pete, and Steve you are going to deal with this ping, Myka, Leena, and I will stay here and do more research on the author and see what artifacts are able to do this" Artie said.

"Wait Artie, where are we going" Steve asked.

"Why you'll be visiting Gainesville, Georgia" Artie said.

"Oh god, we're gonna be visiting the redneck state" Pete said disappointingly.

"Don't worry Pete, we'll protect you from the hillbillies" Claudia said mockingly.

" Listen stop wasting time and grab the printed documents from Leena at the

B.n.B." Artie said irritated.

"Alright gramps, we're going, we're going" Claudia said with her hands up in a defensive position.

As Team A was heading out to Georgia, Team B was looking up information about the author.

 **OK guys that is the end of my first chapter, please review and tell me if you like it. Oh, guys that little bit about Georgia is just a joke, I live in Georgia and it's a good state. Anyway see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
